1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analog/digital television signal receiving set. More particularly, the present invention relates to a digital/analog television signal receiving set capable of receiving signals of ATSC system and NTSC system.
2. Related Art
An example of this conventional type digital/analog television signal receiving set is disclosed in the official gazette of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-59180 [H03J 5/24, H04B 1/16, H04N 5/44], the application of which was open to the public on Feb. 25, 2000. In this television set, the conventional analog television channel is discriminated, and skip flag data of each channel, which has been discriminated before, are stored in the memory. Next, the digital television channel is discriminated, and skip flag data of each digital television channel, which has been discriminated before, are stored in the memory without deleting or overwriting the channel map information of the analog television channel. As described above, when the channel map of the television channel, the format of which is analog and digital, is made, it is possible for a user to easily conduct tuning of only an effective channel (channel capable of being watched).
[Problems to be Solved]
However, according to the above prior art, mapping is conducted on all the channels capable of being watched. Therefore, the following problems may be encountered. The conventional analog television channel and the analog television channel, which is contained in the virtual channel of the digital television channel, are stored being overlapped on each other. That is, a plurality of analog television channels of NTSC system are stored. Further, even in the case where television broadcasting of the analog television channel is not conducted or in the case where although television broadcasting of the analog television channel is conducted, it is impossible to normally receive analog television signals due to the receiving environment, the analog television channel is described in the virtual channel. Therefore, tuning of the television channel is troublesome.